


Secuil Harapan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Aku masih mengharapkan adanya secuil mimpi dan secuil harapan.





	Secuil Harapan

_Dahulu aku pernah bermimpi_

_Sebuah mimpi yang tidak pasti_

_Tentang seorang anak yang mampu melihat planet berjajar di depan matanya_

_Tentang seorang anak yang sedang dijerat bayangan bulan purnama_

_Tentang seorang anak yang ingin menjejakkan kakinya di angkasa_

_Di langit yang tanpa batas arah hidupnya_

_Dahulu aku pernah bermimpi_

_Sebuah mimpi yang tidak mungkin terjadi_

_Tentang seorang anak yang sanggup menatap keindahan rumah yang agung_

_Tentang seorang anak yang berani mempunyai cita-cita_

_Tentang seorang anak yang sedang merajut beberapa keinginan_

_Di bumi yang tanpa batas kejeliannya_

_Aku sering berpikir_

_Semuanya tampak mustahil_

_Semuanya seperti fantasi_

_Semuanya hanya khayalan, utopia, atau ilusi_

_Aku sering berpikir_

_Sedemikian tinggikah angan-angan?_

_Masih pendek atau terlalu menukik?_

_Kadang aku merasa takut_

_Bila mimpiku terlalu tinggi, aku takut bagaimana rasanya saat terjatuh nanti_

_Aku tahu, pasti rasanya sakit, sakit sekali_

_Jatuh dari ketinggian rasanya sungguh sakit_

_Tapi, aku tidak peduli dengan seberapa sakit itu_

_Yang terpikirkan hanya berusaha menjadi nomor satu_

_Hingga berhenti napas ini_

_Aku tak akan lelah untuk menapaki: Secuil mimpi_

_Dan kalau sudah begini_

_Saat pagi atau pun petang_

_Aku akan segera membuka jendela kamarku_

_Berharap di sana ada matahari yang selalu membangkitkan semangatku_

_Berharap di sana ada bulan yang selalu menerangi hidupku_

_Berharap di sana ada bintang yang selalu mengingatkan langkah kakiku_

_Hingga detik ini, aku ingin sekali berlari_

_Hingga saat ini, aku ingin sekali berteriak lantang_

_Memekikkan secuil mimpi_

_Dan menjeritkan secuil harapan_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 05 Mei 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
